In a household with multiple people and multiple portable electronic devices such as cell phones, MP3 players, tablet computers, and laptop computers, there are typically a large number of charging assemblies associated with these devices. Because many charging assemblies are often identical or appear similar, a user needing a charge may simply use the first one available, rather than find the one which belongs to that device or to that user. This can obviously cause problems for a second user needing to charge a device if their charger is already in use or has been taken by another member of the household. Further, a user in a public area, such as schools and libraries, may have his/her charger taken by mistake due to this lack of identifiability.
Additionally, since many such charger assemblies are now made of multiple parts to allow for usage as a charger and as a connector to another device, it is easy for users to misplace a part of the charger assembly. A covering system that allows users to decorate or identify their charger assemblies while maintaining their ability to function would be an improvement in the art. Such a system that also provided a way to retain charger assembly components together for storage or travel would be a further improvement in the art.